


Горькая трава

by daana



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано когда-то давно по заявке:</p><p>Любовь, как истина, темна и, как полынь,<br/>Горька. И соль все солонее с каждым пудом.<br/>Пора менять пейзаж. Нельзя же быть верблюдом<br/>Весь век, ad finem, до последнего "аминь".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Горькая трава

**Author's Note:**

> Написано когда-то давно по заявке:
> 
> Любовь, как истина, темна и, как полынь,  
> Горька. И соль все солонее с каждым пудом.  
> Пора менять пейзаж. Нельзя же быть верблюдом  
> Весь век, ad finem, до последнего "аминь".

Измена пахнет горечью трав, шуршит в пальцах сухими блеклыми соцветиями, вьется тонким паром над варевом, которое булькает на маленькой жаровне.  
Рокэ Алва варит противоядие - рассеянно, небрежно, не думая о том, что делает. Привычно.  
Измена всё еще горчит на губах странным привкусом в "Крови" - он бы опознал его за мгновение, даже если бы не был предупрежден раньше. Измену сложно не узнать.  
То, что должно спасти его, сыплется мелкой травяной трухой в отвар, прилипает к пальцам, оседает пылью рядом с жаровней. То, что должно было его убить, все еще остается на дне недопитого бокала.  
То, что действительно могло бы его убить, поднимается из памяти, проплывает перед глазами.

*

\- Так нечестно! - Ричард Окделл возмущен и обижен. Он опять ошибся, опять решил, что эр будет делать то, чего ждет от него оруженосец - и теперь его шпага валяется на камнях двора, его запястье стиснуто железными пальцами, а в бок ему сквозь тонкую рубашку упирается острие кинжала. Ричард Окделл растерянно моргает, пытается сдуть со лба прилипшие русые волосы, обиженно косится на эра. Алва смеется - невозможно не смеяться, глядя на Окделла.  
\- Я мог убить вас уже несколько раз, юноша. - Он все еще не выпускает руку оруженосца. - И все это только потому, что вы решили, будто кроме шпаги у меня ничего при себе нет. Как наивно. Неужели вы полагаете, что все ваши возможные противники будут Людьми Чести?  
\- Я не ожидал, что вы... - Окделл не договаривает, надувается, смотрит в сторону.  
\- И очень зря. - Алва наконец разжимает пальцы, позволяет оруженосцу отойти, смотрит, как тот потирает запястье. - Вы забыли, с кем имеете дело, и поплатились за это. В следующий раз будьте готовы к сюрпризам.  
Окделл опускает голову, смотрит исподлобья, шумно дышит через нос. Потом подбирает свою шпагу и молча уходит.  
Иногда Первый маршал Талига ловит себя на праздных размышлениях: ему кажется, что юный Повелитель Скал куда больше похож не на свое гербовое животное, а на другого спутника Лита - на пса, или, что больше уместно в его возрасте, на щенка. На большого, лобастого щенка, который крутит головой, размахивает ушами, сопит и почти готов укусить, но кусается не всерьез.

*

Зря ты так думал, говорит себе Рокэ Алва, глядя, как отвар густеет на жаровне, провожая взглядом бледную струйку пара в полумраке кабинета.  
Загнанный в угол пес будет рычать и огрызаться - но загнанный в угол вепрь бросается в последнюю атаку яростно и отчаянно, готовый к смерти, не разбирающий, кто перед ним. А мальчишку загоняли в угол тщательно, изощренно и со знанием дела - позволяя маршалу рассеянно наблюдать за тем, как его оруженосца готовят к предательству, к измене, к убийству. Позволяя маршалу помешать этому - или подождать, что получится.  
Ты подождал, говорит себе Рокэ Алва, крутя в пальцах ключ от покоев, в которых Хуан запер Дикона до утра, теперь ты доволен?.. Ты позволил им делать все, что им будет угодно, ты даже помогал им, постоянно напоминая мальчишке, что ты не друг ему и не опекун, что ты убил его отца, что ты способен на что угодно - теперь ты доволен? Ты видел, как у герцога Окделла тряслись руки, как он стискивал горлышки бутылок, как он отворачивался от тебя, стараясь, чтобы ты не увидел, как столь упорно превозносимая честь Окделлов рассыпается в прах, падает в вино вместе с ядом. Ты видел, как засияли его глаза, когда он сообразил, что может убить не только тебя, но и себя тоже - тебе понравилось?  
Нет, отвечает себе Рокэ Алва, нет. Мне не понравилось. Мне нравилось совсем другое.

*

\- Эр Рокэ! - Ричард Окделл улыбается, все еще стоя возле пушки на одном колене, смотрит сияющими глазами снизу вверх, и в его голосе звенит торжество, мальчишеская радость, глупая, но такая понятная гордость. - Эр Рокэ, я попал! То есть, мы... Вы... - он сбивается, теряется, но улыбаться не перестает.  
\- Вы, юноша, вы. - Русые волосы на ощупь оказываются легкими и сухими от степной пыли; они обвиваются вокруг пальцев, скользят по коже. - Это ваша заслуга, я просто немного вам помог.  
\- Немного?! - возмущенно говорит Ричард, но в этом возмущении нет ни злости, ни обиды, в нем слышны радость и удовольствие. Жаль, неожиданно думает Алва, что его оруженосец не всегда так счастлив.  
Ночью Ричард долго ворочается, переживая события дня - маршальская палатка хоть и больше обычных солдатских, а оруженосец спит у самого входа, но шорох и сопение все равно отлично слышны. Алва улыбается в темноту.  
Наутро он просыпается раньше - и несколько минут позволяет себе просто посмотреть, как Ричард спит - закрытые веки подрагивают, губы шевелятся, на лбу вздрагивает прядка; что ему снится? Что-нибудь хорошее или как обычно?.. Эр Рокэ, - бормочет герцог Окделл, не просыпаясь, и приоткрытые губы складываются в рассеянную мягкую улыбку.  
Алва на мгновение закрывает глаза, а потом с шумом встает с походной койки, заставляя Ричарда вздрогнуть и проснуться.

*

Что Окделл делает сейчас, спрашивает себя Рокэ Алва, наливая готовый отвар в эмалевый бокал, ожидая, пока тот остынет, заранее морщась от горького вкуса снадобья. Бродит по своим покоям, смотрит в окно, или лежит на постели, пытаясь заснуть? Или ищет способ завершить начатое, свести счеты с жизнью? Оружие из покоев должны были убрать, но способы все равно есть - если есть желание, хватит и витого шнура от балдахина. Если герцог Окделл по-прежнему намерен избавить мир от своей персоны...  
Алва залпом выпивает отвар и со стуком опускает бокал на стол.  
Собственно говоря, какая ему разница? Все, что должно было случиться, случилось, и сделанного не исправишь. Если Окделл хочет покончить с собой, у него есть для этого целая ночь; если ему не хватит смелости это сделать - что ж, пусть отправляется к Эпине, к принцу-изгнаннику, куда ему будет угодно, Первого маршала Талига это волновать не должно. Воспоминания тоже не должны волновать Первого маршала Талига, у него и без того полно дел - но памяти не прикажешь, и яркие картинки мелькают перед глазами одна за другой: вот Ричард, не рассчитав своих сил в борьбе со "Слезами", сидит на ковре, откинув голову на кресло, и глупо улыбается в потолок; вот он, растрепанный и пыльный, протягивает Алве очередное донесение и только что не пританцовывает на месте от нетерпения, готовый немедленно доставить обратно очередной приказ маршала, подхваченный ветром войны, счастливый от того, что находится в гуще событий; вот он надувается и смотрит в сторону после очередного напоминания о том, с кем ему, герцогу Окделлу, Человеку Чести, приходится иметь дело; юный бестолковый щенок, смешной и нелепый, не стоящий времени, потраченного на размышления о нем. Сделавший выбор и готовый заплатить за него жизнью. Или уже заплативший?..

Рокэ Алва встает из кресла, подбрасывает и ловит ключ от покоев Окделла - и выходит из кабинета.


End file.
